


I just want to be with you

by LynxB3



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My english sucks, Nightmares, sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxB3/pseuds/LynxB3
Summary: Graystripe can't sleep. He goes to Firestar's den to check on the leader, and after hearing his friend in distrees, he goes full protective mode.





	I just want to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> First fic whoop. Charactersisation may not be that good but I tried.  
> There's not enough fics for this ship.

  It was a cold night. Cats were sleeping all on top of each other, trying to keep warm, cuddling and making the den seem bigger with all that free space. All but Graystripe, of course. The tom was full of energy to spare, and the sounds of the forest were not as soothing as they once were. Something had changed, and... He had to do something. The anxiety was burning his mind and he couldn't stay still any longer.

  He decided to go check on Firestar. Maybe the leader was lonely too and needed company, or maybe he could... Graystripe lost his line of thought. He was making excuses for himself. There wasn't even a reason for doing so, he was being childish.

  The tom stood up, making Brightheart whimper a little. He muttered an apology and jumped over the warriors, careful not to disturb anyone else. Except for Brightheart, he was successful.

  The wind immediately made his fur fluff up. It was almost Greenleaf, but that didn't mean that the nights wouldn't be freezing. He took a moment to take in the sights of the camp. He could see the apprentices sleeping together, and Cinderpelt taking care of someone - nothing serious, Graystripe hoped. He couldn’t recognize the cat, but decided against checking in on them. Firestar’s den was cold and illuminated. It was beautiful and melancholic in a way.

  Graystripe didn't linger for very long. He made his way over to the leader’s den and stopped midway there. He didn't have a reason to wake Firestar up. What would he even say? "Hey, Firestar! I couldn't sleep so I came to bother you!".

  He could hear Firestar struggling to sleep inside. Maybe he could just say he didn’t manage to sleep too, but he could have gone to anyone else…

  A weak whimper could be heard. Almost imperceptible, but...

  Okay, that was it. He could stand being out on the cold, but not hearing his friend in distress.

  He walked inside the den, the ivys sticking to his fur, and whispered: “Firestar, is everything okay? I heard you, and I couldn’t sleep, and I’m sorry, but…"

  He was cut off by a paw on his chest. Looking down, he saw the leader, always so imponent and powerful looking like a small, defenseless kitten. Without saying a word, Firestar moved to the side of the moss nest, and made a motion with his ear for Graystripe to sit down. And so he did.

  “Why are you here Graystripe?” the ginger tom asked quietly. “You could be anywhere, but I could see you looming over my den. Why?”

  Graystripe was speechless. For the first time since forever, he couldn’t think of an answer, or something to fill the silence. What kind of response should he say? Oh I kinda like you so I decided to pass by and stalk! Not creppy at all. Don’t ban me.

  “I… Don’t know. I couldn’t sleep, and I was walking around when I heard you. I couldn’t decide wheter to stay out of it or interfere, but…” the phrase was left off unfinished.

  “But you decided to come check on me.” the leader said, curling his tail around himself. “I… Have to admit. I’m really happy you did. Things have been rough since the battle with BloodClan.”

  Woah. Okay. Graystripe wasn’t expecting that confession.

  Though he was barely able to distinguish shapes because of the lack of light, he could see how tired his friend was, and how small he seemed. He shuffled closer, kinda trying to protect him from an non-existing danger.

  “Can’t say it’s not true. The warriors are seeking comfort even when asleep… That battle was what kept me awake, too.” He confessed, trying to find Firestar’s eyes. But the characteristic green wasn’t there, so he guessed his eyes must have been closed this whole time.

  The silence filled the ambient, and he could feel Firestar relaxing under his fur.

  “Would you like to spend the night, then? We don’t have to sleep just yet, but…”

  “That would be great, but I’ll only stay if you tell me what has you so desperate.”

  Firestar chuckled. He didn’t know if that was the appropriate time.

  “Well, we all ought to talk about stuff someday. What kept me awake is pretty silly, just a dream. I don’t think it’s that cool...!’’

  “Hey, but if it made you feel bad, you should try to get that off your flank. Trust me, I used to vent at all times to Silverstream and-” he made a bad decision. Good one, Graystripe! Now your friend hates you!

 Firestar didn’t seem to notice the slip-up. He opened his eyes, staring at nothing for a few moments, and began speaking.

  "Y’know, when I was young, I had a dream I was hunting. It’s what made me come to the forest. I have been having these for a long time, and I always considered them omens. When I received my nine lives, I saw… Tigerstar’s bone pile. Blood was dripping, and Bluestar spoke about BloodClan, how it would rule the forest. Well, we defeated them, yes. But… What if they come back? We won’t, I won’t be ready to defend this Clan. So many cats could be in danger or even dead by the time I come up with a plan. I don’t want that to happen. But I don’t even know if the omen is no longer a threat and… Graystripe, I have no idea what else to think about. I’m barely able to keep up with my duties anymore because” - his voice cracks at this point, and Graystripe immediately tenses - “that thought is eating me alive”

 So there was the reason. A paranoid one, per se, but it made sense.

  ‘’Firestar… Oh dear, I had no idea why you came back so early that day. Did you even finish the ceremony? I shouldn’t be asking this. Was it so dark? So bad, that it worries you for moons?”

  Firestar didn’t answer. The leader felt that if he talked he’d cry, so he spooned closer to Graystripe, burying his face on his chest fur.

  “Hey’’ the gray warrior soothed, resting his own head on the nest and bringing the leader down with him. “Don’t worry, alright? We taught those kittypets. They won’t come back.”

  Firestar nodded, and then asked again. “Why are you here?”

  He was there to keep his friend free of trouble. He was there to see the cat he loved once more, because it was never enough. He was there because…

  “Honestly? I just wanted to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Will definetly try to write more! Critique is SUPER appreciated xoxo


End file.
